The embodiments described in this disclosure relate to messaging systems, such as online text messaging systems or systems based on the Short Message Service (SMS) on cellular telephones and smartphones or similar systems that allow users to send and receive text (and other content) in a near-instantaneous way if both users are “online.”
The use of text messaging systems began many years ago. For example, wireless cellular telephone carriers, such as Verizon or AT&T, allowed text messages through the Short Message Service for cell phones in the 1990's before smartphones were available. Typically, the amount of data transmitted for SMS messages has been limited by rules established by the carriers. Recently, as the use of smartphones (e.g., iPhones) and tablet computers (e.g., iPads) has increased, the messaging systems have developed the ability to send images, such as photos or emojis or videos. In addition, messaging systems such as iMessage from Apple Inc. of Cupertino, Calif. have allowed users to also send and receive text and images through “public” networks which include “public” WiFi access points (e.g., at airports, coffee shops, etc.) and the Internet (in addition to using a wireless carrier's cellular telephone network).